


Where Dragons Dare

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [8]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn berates his stupidity until someone unexpected gives him some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dragons Dare

**Author's Note:**

> There is only like one or two swears in it so I still count it as General Audience regardless of what anyone else says.

Part 8  
Where Dragons Dare  
Penn’s POV

I sit behind the academies back entrance, leaning my cheek into my hand-claw-whatever, wallowing in my own self-pity. I can’t believe I let my own vanity get in the way of the mission, I knew Rippen was trying to get under my skin but I was only focused on how Blaze was taking everything from me. My sidekick, my best friend, even my crush and he is just always perfect and I wish I was more like him. I sigh, I saw HIM as the enemy when really he was just a really cool guy who just wanted to   
compete, if only I realized that before he took Rippen’s fireball for me then I wouldn’t feel this much guilt.

“Renegade?” came a breathy voice from behind me, I turned to see the very object of my guilt.

“Blaze? What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be celebrating your win?”

“It wasn’t just Blaze’s win to celebrate, what has Renegade so low?” he asks, sitting next to me, I look down in shame.

“It’s just, you’re the true winner, I spent this entire time hating you because you were so charming and likable, I thought you were someone I needed out of the way   
when you were just enjoying the competition. If I wasn’t acting so stupid you wouldn’t have lost you wings to Rip-Instructor Mittens.”

“Is that why Renegade is so blue? First of all, WFA has already given me replacement webbing for my wings.”

“They can do that?” I asked, genuinely confused, Blaze smiled.

“Of course, though, everyone who has BEEN attending WTF knows THAT” he says knowingly, I panicked.

“Uh, ummm yeah of course I knew that, I got you good he he” that sounded bad to me, but he just smiles more.

“Alright, Blaze won’t press issues, Blaze just knows that before the competition, Renegades Eyes were closer to Green” I blinked.

“You’ve been looking at my eyes?”

“They are hard to miss, they’re a nice shade of blue, and have a certain fire in them” I feel heat on my cheeks, hoping dragon scales don’t change color.

“Th-Thanks” I manage to say.

“So why was Renegade so angry with Blaze?”

“It’s not really you, honestly it was never your fault, it was Instructor Mittens, he just knew how to get under my skin.”

“You and the Instructor know each other well?”

“You could say that, he’s kind of my…Rival, we’ll call it, he messes with me I defeat him, he knew that giving you more attention would get under my skin.” Blaze stares at me for a moment in silence.

“So, Renegade admires Instructor Mittens?” I choke on the air.

“No wait I didn’t mean” Blaze doesn’t look convince and I sigh, well it’s not like he can tell him “Y-yeah, lately I’ve been noticing him more, and I have been in a bit of a crisis over it.”

“Because Instructor Mittens tries to hurt Renegade?”

“He never succeeds, but yeah that’s part of it, I just wish he wasn’t so set on being a villain, and then turns around and makes me think he’s changed, then goes back to wanting to be a villain. I’m so confused half the time, and I don’t know how much more I can take” I say, completely word vomiting on the poor guy. I feel his clawed hand rest on my shoulder in comfort.

“Only Renegade knows what Renegade can handle, Renegade will sort things out eventually” I feel a bit of relief at his words and smile towards him. “And if Instructor Mittens hurts Renegade, Blaze will let him know he missed out on something great” I stare at him confused as he started to use 3rd person POV, but before I could ask what he meant he brought me into a comforting hug which I returned before we decided to enter the building to meet Boone and Sashi.

Rippen POV

I’m walking angrily, files in my hands trying to find anything in Renegades files to disqualify him as Top Dragon. I am reaching the rear entrance when I hear voices around the corner, peering around the concrete wall I see Blaze and Penn Zero talking.

“…urts Renegade, Blaze will let him know he missed out on something great” hmm, Blaze never uses pronouns. My curiosity however was interrupted as I witness Blaze pulling the hero into an embrace as though he were a lover. My nostrils blow a fame, setting fire to the documents I held, I didn’t care anymore and stormed away to wait for Phil to bring us home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little off from what is portrayed in the series compared to earlier works, but whatever my fic I do what I want.


End file.
